1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic memory devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices suitable for use as a nonvolatile memory devices.
2. Related Art
Electronic memory devices are well known and commonly found in a variety of electronic systems. For example, electronic memory devices (sometimes referred to as computer memory) can be found in computers and other computing devices. Various removable or stand-alone electronic memory devices are also known, such as memory cards or solid-state data storage systems. For example, it is known to use a removable memory card for storing pictures on a digital camera or for storing movies recorded with a digital video recorder.
Most electronic memory devices can be classified as either volatile or nonvolatile. A volatile electronic memory device is, in general, one which requires power in order to maintain the stored information. An example of a volatile electronic memory device is a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) or Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) computer memory device, which only retains the stored data while the computer is on, and which loses the stored data when the computer is turned off or otherwise loses power. In contrast, a nonvolatile electronic memory device is, in general, one which is capable of retaining stored data in the absence of an external power source. An example of a nonvolatile memory is a memory card such as those commonly used with digital cameras. Such a memory card can record a picture taken with the camera, and can retain the picture data even while the memory card is removed from the camera.
As the systems that use electronic memory devices become more powerful, the demand for data storage capacity increases as well. For example, more powerful computers and software generally operate better with increased amounts of random access memory (RAM); higher resolution cameras create larger picture and movie files that are better accommodated by memory cards having larger storage capacity. Thus, a trend in the electronic memory device industry has been to find ways of increasing the data storage capacity of memory devices. However, it is not sufficient to simply increase capacity—it is often equally desirable to maintain, or even reduce, the size of a memory device while increasing the data storage capacity. Thus, another trend has been towards increasing the amount of data storage for a given size, in other words towards greater bit density. Still another consideration is cost. For example, it is desirable to maintain or reduce the cost of an electronic memory device as the bit density increases. In other words, it is desirable to reduce the bit cost (cost per bit) of electronic memory devices. Still further considerations are performance related, such as providing faster storage of data and faster access to data stored on an electronic memory device.
One approach to providing increased bit density has been to reduce the size of individual memory cells. For example, as manufacturing processes are improved, smaller structures can be formed, thereby allowing for the manufacture of smaller memory cells. However, some projections indicate that bit cost will begin to increase using this approach in the future, because at some point the process cost will likely begin to increase more rapidly than the memory-cell-reduction rate. Thus, it is desirable to find alternative approaches for increasing the bit density of electronic memory devices.